The present invention, in some embodiments thereof, relates to media messaging but not exclusively, to methods and systems of managing media messaging over communication networks.
One of the most popular communication technologies that have been developed for mobile communications systems is text messaging, in particular the short message service (SMS) and instant messaging (IM) that allows mobile users to receive text, image, audio and/or video messages via wireless communication devices, including SMS-capable cellular mobile phones. Mobile and stationary users can send messages to recipient users by entering a media message (e.g. text, image or video including messages) and the destination address of the recipient user, who can be either a mobile or a non-mobile user.
During the last years, various standards that allow sending messages that include multimedia objects, such as images, audio, video, rich text have been developed. Such standards have been adopted by social networks, facilitating the transmission of media content among friends.